We must fight to stay alive
by Guardian Dragomir
Summary: After graduation, Rose is Lissa's guardian. Dimitri is over the fact that he was strigoi, he is the old Dimitri again. When the queen dies, Dimitri is the one who is blamed, not Rose. And the Moroi will need a new queen, what will happen if they chose a dampir, What will happen if they chose Rose? Read and find out!
1. seven guardians for a dead queen

**Hey guys, this is my new story, Rose and Lissa have just graduated, Rose is assigned to Lissa, together with Eddie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I wake up from someone almost beating down my door.

"Go away and let me sleep, son of a bitch." I yell to the door.

"I'm not going away. You've got to get out of bed." I know that voice. I get out of bed and open up.

"What the hell, it's around midnight." I'm greated by Eddie, laughing softly, he doesn't do that very often.

"Actually, it's around nine in the morning Rose, Will you come with me?" His voice is suddenly a bit less happy.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" I'm awake imediately.

"Just get some clothes on, and come with me." Why doesn't he just tells me?

"Okay, give he 30 seconds." I shut the door, run to my closet, only to remember that I have to wear guardian outfit now. Since I'm graduated, and an official guardian.  
>The clothes contain tight black jeans, in which I can move really good, black boots, up to my knees, a black sleeveless shirt, and a jacket. They also gave me the wapens, two stakes, a flashlight, and a few other helpfull things.<br>I pull my hair up in a ponytail, because I refuse to cut it. I turn around, taking a look at my neck. 18 molnja's, and one battle star. 18 kills, and a battle. I'm not happy I have them, but I did it to protect Lissa, so I wear them with pride.

In 32 seconds I'm outside my door again. Eddie takes a good look at me. He is wearing his guardian outfit too, so we match.

"That's two seconds late, Hathaway."

"Ugh, you've seriously been counting? Shut up."

"Looking good Hathaway." He sais, while taking my arm and leading me somewere. We're at court, Lissa was needed here, and me and Eddie being her guardians, came with her. Christian couldn't come, to the sadness of Lissa.

"You too, Castille. Now, tell me, what's wrong, and were are we going?"

"Rose, It's serious,"

"Than tell me, I don't want to slap it out of you."

"The queen died." I stop walking.

"What? How? That can't be, what happened? Was she attaked?-"

"Relax, Hathaway. She died this night. No one knows what happened. She was killed. It's sad, but true." His eyes are sincerely sad, although I know, I didn't realy like the queen-bitch. I didn't either, but I was still shocked.

"Where's Lissa?"

"Aren't you the one who should know that?" He sais with a laugh.

"Yeah, right, uuhm, I'll check on her." I grab his arm and slip into Lissa's head. Practicly everyone knows about the bond now, and Eddie has known for a long time.

"She is with all the royal Moroi. In the queens chambers." _Liss? Do you want Eddie and my to come? _Being able to talk to her was kinda awesome! But also really anoying for some other people. _I don't think they'd let you in, but it would be nice. _

"Let's go, she's in the queens chambers." I start walking, pulling Eddie along with me.

**xoxoxox**

Seven guardians, the queen is dead, and even now, she has seven guardians in front of her door. There's nothing they can do for her now, she's dead anyways.  
>I know I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it.<p>

"Hey, I'm here for Lis- for Vasilisa Dragomir. She asked me to come." The guardian I'm talking to just looks at me without answering.

"The princess is not in here, girl. She's probably in her chambers." Girl? seriously?

"Listen, I'm Rose Hathaway, Vasilisa asked me to come her. She is in there, now let me in."

"I'm sorry, miss Hathaway, I didn't recocnize you." He steps aside, weird, Lissa isn't in there, but when I'm Rose Hathaway, she suddenly is.

I walk in the queens chambers. Everywere Moroi are busy, what they are doing? No idea. I see Lissa standing by the window, alone.  
>After a few steps someone grabs my arm.<p>

"Only Moroi alowed here, dampir." An old looking Moroi starts dragging me towards the door again. I struggle, I could punch him, but that would get me into trouble, so I dont. _Rose, it's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come._

"That's okay Liss, I'll wait outside." she hears me and nods. I let the Moroi guy push me outside.

"Where's Eddie?" I ask, not to one person, but to everyone. Eddie had been standing here, but no he wasn't. Not like him to run off on a moment like this.

"He had to go somewere. He asked me to tell you." I turn around as quickly as I can. That accent.

"Dimtri! What are you doing here?" I haven't seen him in two months, and I don't care what the queens guardians think of me. I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck.  
>He laughs and gives me a warm hug. We pull back, our faces still so close, closer. We're interupted by someone coughing. We both smile. He looks at the person who interupted us, than looks back at me. Hugging me once more.<p>

"I've missed you, Comrade." I murmel into his shirt.

"Not half as much as I missed you." He wispers back. He pulls back, taking a good look at me.

"What happened to your neck, Roza?" he sais, pulling me around the corner, so no one can see us. He doesn't know yet, He was away with Christian when we were attaked by strigoi.  
>I turn around, to show him. He gasps, and his fingers trail the Molnja's.<p>

"Last time I saw you, there were only seven, and a battle star." He remembers exactly. I turn around again, facing him.

"Me and Lissa were attaked by strigoi when-"

"You were alone?" He interupts.

"Yes, 12 strigoi attaked us. I managed to kill 11, but the last one got away." He looks at me in amazement.

"You do know, that that's the highest amount of strigoi kills any person has ever had?" He laughes, clearly proud.

"Yes, I know. All thanks to your trainings." He takes a string of my hair and turns it around in his hands. He still loves my hair. I suddenly realise that he isn't supposed to be at court, he is supposed to be with Christian.

"What are you doing here, Comrade?"

"Christian heard what happened, and wanted to be here to support Lissa." I could've known. I lean against the wall, all I can do is wait untill Lissa comes out.

"How has life been here, Rose?" He stands next to me.

"Weird. I don't like being here, I never get a chance to get out. And most people think I'm a little girl, and won't do anything for me, but when I tell them who I am, they are suddenly prepared to do anything they can to help me." He starts laughing.

"That's kind of normal, Rose, no one expects a girl of your age to have the highest amount of strigoi kills ever."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'll be 19 in a few days."

"I know, but-"

"Stop." I cut him off. Grabbing his shirt.

"Roza? What's wrong?" He sounds so worried.

"It's Lissa." that shut him um. Her feelings are mixed, I try to understand them, but that's a little hard.  
>I slip into Lissa's head. And I understand everything. They have found out who killed the queen, at least who they think did it.<br>The stake, the fingerprints, everything sais only one thing.

I'm pulled back into my own head by Dimitri shaking me softly.

"Roza, What's happening in there?" I look at him. It can't be.

"They know who killed her." I say in a flat tone.

"Who? Who was it?" Now tears fill my eyes, it can't be true. This can't be happening.

"You, Dimitri, You." I wisper, my voice breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, did you like it? I hope so! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, no actually I'm not. HAHA I would love to know what you think, <strong>**Review Please! ****Love,**


	2. shock

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, hope you like it! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

One look at the guardians is enough.

"We have to get out of here." I take Dimitri's arm and pull him along with me. _Liss, will you please tell me what, exactly, happened?_ the only answer I get is that she blocks me out. I get nothing. I keep on running, having no idea where I'm going, having no idea what I'm doing.

"Rose? What happened? Please tell me." He keeps saying things like that, it's like he really doesn't know.

"Go in there, I'll be there in a minute." I push him towards an empty looking teahouse. He looks so hurt.  
>I check the surroundings, no guardians, and I walk after Dimitri. He is just standing there helpless, inbetween all the tables. I grab his duster and pull him with me. Behind the teahouse is an empty spot, were no one ever comes. I close the door behind us.<p>

"Rose? What is wrong, I don't understand."

"Well, I don't know, you tell me, comrade." I point my finger at him. Than I drop my hand, why is this happening?

"It was your stake, and your fingerprints, Dimitri." He flinches. Opens his mouth to say something, but closes it without a word.

"Who did this? Who would want to kill the queen, and blame you for it?"

"So, you don't beleave it was me?"

"Ofcourse not. Wait, let me check on Lissa." I close my eyes and focus on Lissa, _Lissa?_ I try softly, not wanting her to shut me out again. _Rose? Is that you?_ _Something terrible happened, they think it was Dimitri._ Thank god, Lissa didn't beleave it either. I send her an image of were we are, she knows the place, because we used to go here to be alone. _I'll be there in five minutes Rose._ I break contact and look at Dimitri again.

"She is comming." He breaths releaved.

"So, she doesn't beleave I did it?"

"Anyone who would think straight, would know it wasn't you, comrade." I take a few steps foward, turn around and walk back. I hate waiting.

_Rose? Can you and Dimitri come into the teahouse? _She flashes me an image. _There's no one here. _

"Lissa wants us to come to the teahouse, let's go." He doesn't move.

"Relax, There's no one there." He nodds and walks after me.

**xoxoxox**

The dead gueen had seven guardians. Imagine your biggest shock ever, that ten times wors, and you're not even close.  
>Lissa, or rather, Princess Vasilisa is standing behind a table, but I don't recocnize her. Behind her, an army of guardians.<p>

"There he is, like I told you. Now go, get him." I'm paralized with shock, but as the guardians walk around her towards Dimitri, that is over quickly. I step in front of Dimitri, like I can protect him from this.

"Lissa? What is wrong with you?" I yell. Daring a look at her.

"Oh, Rose, you're so blind, it was Obvious. Dimitri killed the queen, don't you get it?" She thinks he actually did it?

"You have two options, Belikov, come with us willingly, or we will have to take you the hard way." He sais it like there really isn't a choice. Dimitri starts to say something, but I start talking to cut him off.

"Let's go with option three." I look at the guardian standing right in front of me.

"And what is that, little girl? And who are you anyways, to talk to me?" man, he is arogant. He doesn't know who I am, funny.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, and option three is that we fight." Now he looks shocked. His mouth opens and closes without a sound.

"Option three is not an option, Rose, please just let him go." Lissa sends calming things through the bond. But I ignore them.

"Realy Liss? After everything he has done for you, You just give him up this easy?" I never thought I would have to choose between these two people.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Realy." _I know it wasn't him. They forced me to do this. They threatend me. I will do everything to get him out of this, but let it go now. We'll figure this out together._

"You're concern suits you. Now, get out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt while we're fighting." _I beleave you. But that doesn't change anything. I can't let them take Dimitri. You have to understand._

"Which option do you choose, Belicov?" The guardians have no idea about the extra conversation going on. But Dimitri does. He knows us too well.

"Give me two minutes to talk to Rose, than I will come, willingly." What is he doing? Is he crazy?

"One minute. No longer." Without waisting time, Dimitri turns me around and demands to know what is going on.

"Lissa was threathend, they forced her to bring them to you. She beleaves you didn't do it. And she sais she will do anything to get you out of this." I wispered, the guardians were trying to listen.

"Do you beleave her?"

"She isn't lying, I can feel that."

"Than it's clear, That's what we must do." The pain in his eyes betrays him.

"You can't go with them, Dimitri. You can't." I grab his shirt to keep him with me.

"I trust you, Rose." He brings his face closer to mine. Softly pushing his lips to mine. It feels like goodbye.

"Time is up, Belikov, come with us." He doesn't look at us.  
>Dimitri wispers three words in my ear, and walks away. Five guardians force him to his knees, and push his arms behind his back. I can't look at this, but I can't look away. Dimitri starts to say something, but someone kicks him to silence him.<br>I throw myself foward, and four guardians imedeately step up to keep me away. I try to push them away. Screaming Dimitri's name. The four guardians look at each other and throw me against the wall. My head hits the stones hard, and I fall to the ground. I tumble to get to my feet, but two feet hold me down.

"I'll get you out of this, I'll find a way." I say as I see Dimitri looking at me. His brown eyes full of hurt and love for me.  
>Black spots fly everywere, I feel a soft had on my cheek, and I know it's Lissa. Happy feelings flash through me, and the pain disapears.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have done it." I nodd, she is right. _Thankyou. _

_We'll get him out, Rose, I promise, I already have a plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... let me know what you think! review please!<br>****Love,**


	3. Nominations

**Hey, another chapter! hope you like it! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Everyone is talking, some people are shouting, because no one hears them. I'm sitting next to Lissa, and it feels like we're the only ones not talking. The tension between us is almost touchable, I don't know how to feel about what she did, she was forced, but still. There is Always an other way.  
><em>Rose? <em>She sais carefull, trying not to make me angry. I look at her sideways. No expression on my face. I nod at her. _I'm sorry. _She has said that like, a milion times now. _I know, Liss. It's okay. We'll get him out.  
><em>We had made a plan, now it just had to work out. Which I wasn't so sure about.  
>Suddenly everyone was quiet, I looked up. An old Moroi guy was standing there, about to say something. I knew his name, but I had forgotten it.<p>

"We are here, for two reasons. One is, to honor our queen, may she rest in peace. And second, for the nominations for the new king or queen." He talks awfully slow, with pauzes between every single word. I slip my hand over Lissa's. I hope it will work.

"One person nominates, one seconds the nomination, and the nomination has to be exepted." People stood up, nominating the ones everyone already knew they were going to try. Than Adrian's father stands up. To my suprise.

"I nominate Vasilisa Dragomir." He sais. _Was this your plan?_ She looks at me and smiles.

"I second the nomination." Everyone looks to were the voice comes from, and they see Adrian Ivashkov standing up. He smiles at Lissa.  
>Everyones eyes are on Lissa now, I feel her unease and take her hand and squeeze it.<p>

"I accept the nomination." She stands up and smiles at all the eyes watching her. She looks confedent, but I feel she is scared.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, is here by nominated. Does anyone wants to say no?" No one speaks, well, a good sign. Lissa sits back down. The guy asks if anyone wants to nominate another person. But everyone I can think of is nominated. But suddenly a voice speaks up.

"I nominate Rosemarie Hathaway." Everyones eyes fly open in shock, everyone knows who that is. Daniëlle Ivashkov, standing between all royal Moroi, has dared to _nominate_ a Dhampir.

"Liss? What's happening? That's forbidden." She tries to hide her emotions, but they're too strong. She remembers something. Queen Tatiana, standing in front of the entire court. She has made a change in law. Dhampirs may be nominated for king or queen, if more than half the people in the room agree.  
>Well, since everyone hates me, probably not a chance of that. I sight, Good, I can't be queen.<p>

"Well, uuh- That's not something we hear everyday-. He is interupted by Christian, he stands up. Asks premission to talk, and starts speaking.

"It's not something we hear everyday, but a Dhampir turning into Strigoi, and than turning back, with an element we've never heard of, is that something we hear of a lot? Or a queen being murdered in her sleep? Times are weird, right now, and we need a strong king or queen. And I thing, that if there is anyone strong enough to lead us through it, I think it would be Ro- uhm, Rosemarie Hathaway." He nodds, smiles my way, and sits back down.

Lissa, sitting next to me, is as pale as she has ever been, I check on her emotions, relief, that she doesn't have to do this alone, that I will be there with her. But also hurt, and anger, because Christian spoke up for me, and not for her. That Christian, her boyfriend, wanted me to be queen, and not her. _Liss, don't worry, I won't do it. _I try to calm her down.

"I agree with Ozera. Hathaway is strong, she can lead us through everything that will come." A moroi woman speaks up, I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before, but she seems to know who I am, and she wants me to be queen.  
>The guy leading this ceremony is still clearly in shock, but he manages to talk again.<p>

"Alright, uh, okay, well, everyone in favor of nominating Rosemarie Hathaway, stand up please." Feat stumble, jackets are being pulled straight, People stand up. Next to me, Lissa rises, looking down at me, she is still angry, but also wants me to do this with her. I look around. not able to stand up myself, my muscles don't agree with what my mind is telllig them.  
>From the 500 royal moroi in the room, about, well, 10 are still sitting on their seats. The rest, the not-royal moroi, and the dhampirs are all standing.<br>My mouth falls open, all these people, I don't even know them, hell, most of them, I've never seen before, all want me to be their queen. This is imposible.  
><em>Rose, shut your mouth. Stand up, and say something.<em> Lissa's orders come through clear. I shut my mouth, but still can't stand up.

"I guess this is enough, everyone, please, sit back down. Hathaway, what do you have to say on this?" I realise, I have to say something, I stand up, looking around, my eyes finding Christians, and he nodds, I feel A flash of hurt from Lissa. She thinks something more is going on, but he is only the annoying brother I've never had. than I look to Eddie, he smiles, his face full of pride. And I think of what Dimitri's face would look like right now, probably one of his rare smiles, pride in his eyes. _Rose? Say something? _Lissa wants me to say yes. She also, is smiling widely.

"I accept the nomination." I hear myself say. Than everywere people cheer, nothing like this ever happenes when someone is nominated.

"Than, Rosemary Hathaway, is here by officially nominated." He sounds like he saw a ghost, are rather an army of ghosts.

**xoxoxox**

"Rose, are you listening?" No, I wasn't. Adrian was talking about how proud he was that we were both nominated for queen, and he had been talking for like, half an hour.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Were are you going? we were going to have a party tonight." Didn't he understand? Adrian, of all people, he should know.

"I'm not in the mood for a party, Adrian, I'm sorry." I stand up, ignoring Lissa trying to speak to me, and walk to the door.

"Wait, Rose Hathaway, not in the mood for a party, did hell froze over?" He jokes, grabbing my arm.

"No, Adrian, Dimitri just got arrested for a crime he did not comitted, do you expect me to be in the mood for a party?" I didn't mean to sound so mean, but I had to say it.

"Wait, Rose, I get that you're upset about that, but it's a shock for all of us, that he would do something like that." Eddie looks to his feet.  
>I take a step towards him, but Adrian holds me back.<p>

"He didn't do it, okay? He didn't do it." I yell at Eddie, I know I have no right to be mad at him, but damn this day, Lissa's darkness sattles in my mind, leaving no room for clear thinking. By the look on Eddie's face he got the point. Adrian lays his hand on my cheek, and pulls off some magic. He has probably seen me taking the magic from Lissa, and now he wants to help me, well, I don't need his help, I don't need anyones help.

I pull away from Adrian's grip, a tear leaking out of my eye. I have to stop crying, it's not like me to cry.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, everyone, we'll party another time, right now, I don't feel like it." Adrians magic did help, but that doesn't mean I need it.

**xoxoxox**

"Let me in, I want to see Dimitri Belikov." I try to sound as confident as I can manage. They won't let me through.

"I'm sorry, Belikov is on the highest guard, we can't let anyone in." He looks at his desk, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, you can, I'm Rose Hathaway, I may be your future queen, do you want to help me, or not?" playing the queen card was a low move, but I have to see Dimitri.

"Okay, milady, follow me." He walks down some stairs, and I follow in his steps. He opens a door with his ceys, than another, with a different cey, and than a different one. Really high guard.

"We're here milady." He steps aside and I see the smallest cell I've ever seen. A bed, were you can barely lay down on, and one meter space to move. That's it. No window, nothing. Seven guardians are standing in front of the door, the same amount as the dead queen had, slips though my head.

"Can you leave us?" I ask, sounding more like a little girl than a badass guardian.

"milady, we can't have you getting hurt."

"He won't do anything. And I'm a guardian, so leave us." I sound more badass this time, and they obey. He glances back one more time.

"Just call if you need anything, we're right around the corner." yeah, now go. I don't say anything.

"Dimitri?" I ask softly, as they are gone. He turns around, sitting on the floor.

"I don't want to see you, whoever you are. They called you milady, that says enough, you're another one to Judge me for what you think I did, I don't want to-" He looks at me, now seeing who I am. Blinking his eyes he stands up, like he doesn't beleave it's realy me.

"Roza? What are you doing here, how did you get in? Why, why did they call you milady? What happened?" His eyes are full of question marks, and I cannot blame him for that.

"Dimitri, I'm gonna get you out of this." He takes my hand through the small opening in his door, through which I can see his face.

"How, Rose, they have all the evidence they need."

"Yeah, but they don't have wat I have."

"And what is that?" his trust in me is back in his eyes, the fighting spirit is back.

"I'm nominated for queen, Dimitri."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, Rose is nominated, do you guys want Rose or Lissa to become queen? What did you think? Review please!<br>Love,**


	4. screwed up the first test

**Another chapter! thanks for the reviews! they make me really happy! Enjoy**

**There is some AdrianxRose stuff in this, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"The first test, will test how well you perform, when all the odds are against you. You will be dropped of in the forest, and you will have to find a couple of things, and you have to stay alive.-" He is not done talking, but someone interupts him.

"What? You can't just drop us of, it's dangerous. You can't-"

"Relax, there will be guardians watching you the whole time, one scream and they rush to help you." I can't help myself. I know the guardians will never leave moroi in the forest by themselves, so that was my guess.

"Thank you, Hathaway, for this information." He looks at me disappointed. Yeah, I shouldn't have said it.

"Now, you can use anything you have, including your magic. If you don't complete this test, you're out." great, there is nothing I can use, yeah, I can fight and run, but what does that give me?

Everyone was dropped of on a different spot. They told us that if you were to find another person, you had to ignore the other, or you would be out. I had a plan of finding Lissa, but that could not work, damn.

They gave us a small bag, with a map, a bottle of water, and some matches. Not much, but I think I could survive for some time.

This test is really weak, there is nothing to do. Finding some hidden things, walking through a forest, I get it's hard for some Moroi, but clearly those tests are not made for Dhampirs.  
>It starts getting cold, at this point, having some badass magic could be usefull. I run for a while, just to keep warm, and it really helps. I can't keep myself from checking on Lissa. I wonder if she is okay.<br>Lissa is sitting under a fallen tree, to stay a little warm and dry, she has made a little fire, in front of her, under the-

"Liss, what are you doing?" I start running again, but this time I know exactly were to go. I've spotted the guardian walking behind me this whole time, actually, I saw him every single second.

"Hey, you, yeah! I know you're standing behind that tree, come over." He hasitates, but steps out behind the tree.

"Milady? do you want to get out?"

"no. Come with me." I start running, and he follows me, it has some perks, being nominated for queen. He has to struggle to keep up with me. But finally manages to walk beside me.

"What's wrong?" He is totaly confused

"Liss- Princess Vasilisa needs help, and I need your help, because I cannot help her."

"I don't quit understand, what is wrong with her." I sight, and look over to him, he is about five years older than me. And he looks handsome.

"She has never done anything like this, and well, she made a fire, under a fallen tree, and the tree is about to set fire, and she is under it." I'm not sure he understood, but he definately understood something was wrong. I knew there was a guardian with Lissa, but I had also seen who it was. An old man, who did not like Lissa, or rather, Hated her.

When we reached Lissa the tree had indeed set fire. We heard a scream. I blocked Lissa's feelings out, so I could concentrate. The tought that I would be out if I helped Lissa was out of my mind, She was my moroi, and she needed help. He take the bottle of water out, and throw it over myself. Than I run foward to the tree. Pushing my hands against it, damn, that hurts.  
>Lissa is sitting on the ground, her arms over her head, like I told her once. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her up. She grabbs me like I'm the only thing holding her here. I take a few steps backwards, than put her on the ground, and she starts crying.<br>The guardian, I have no idea what his name is, stands behind us a little awkward, and the guardian who was supposed to watch Lissa comes out of his shelter.

"What happened?" he asks, his words come out slow, and his eyes are glazed over.

"What the hell? How can you do this? You were supposed to watch her. She was in danger, you should have saved her, and you did nothing,you-"

"Rosemarie, calm down." The guardian behind me speaks up.

"It's Rose." I walk over to the old man and take his bag from him. Like I thought, It's full of bottles, what's in them? I don't want do know.

"This guy is drunk, on duty. He did not help the Dragomir Princess when she was in danger." I pull Lissa closer to me.

"Let's get out of here Liss." She nodds weak and together we walk away.

"You can't just leave, you don't know were to go. We're in the middle of nowere."

"That's were you are wrong, Thanks for trying to help, but actually, we're in the forest behind court, it's only a little disguized." I smile and take Lissa with me.  
><em>Thanks Rose, but<em> you_ shouldn't have done that. Now you and I are both out. _Still Lissa.

"We'll see about that. Liss." She almost falls over. I lift her off the ground and carry her back to court.

**xoxoxox**

"Little Dhampir, Always a pleasure to see you." I smile, He opens the door and steps aside to let me in.

"Hey Adrian" I manage a small smile, and sit down on his couch.

"To what do I own the honor?" He jokes, sitting next to me, putting his arm around me.

"I wanted some company, and than I thought of you." Okay, that wasn't exactly how it went.

"I do know when you're lying Little Dhampir, what happened."  
>I tell him the whole story, everything that happened. When I'm done, he stands up, clearly confused.<p>

"The guy was drunk? Seriously? How's Lissa now? Can I see her?"

"Jep, the guy was drunk. Lissa is okay, she will be the old Lissa again in about three days. She is asleep now, and I was kinda hoping you could uuhm-" I stop, this is so wrong.

"What were you hoping, Little Dhampir, I'm Always willing to help" He sais with a wink.

"Can you distract me from all this? I dunno, could we talk about something fun?" He nodds, sits back down and looks at me.

"Adrian, there is something I want to say."

"Go ahead, tell me." He shifts a little, so he can look at me good.

"I probably shouldn't because I would loose my badass bitchy reputation, but..." He laughes.

"I will not tell anyone, I promise."

"Okay, well, most people try to change me, because I am not good enough, because I should try better, because I should act more like an adult. They have all kind of reasons, and well, uuhm, You've never tried to change me, And I realy apreciate that." He just smiles. Than he leanes over.

"You're still the most sexy, badass, and awesome girl I've ever know, eventhough you just said that." He wispers in my ear. His breath on my neck.  
>His nose pushes against my cheek, and I can't help but to breath deep. His hand slips to my waist, his other tangles in my hair. He pulls back to look at me for a second. His eyes are so sweet.<br>Than he brings his lips to mine. My body responds to his touch, and my hands slide over his chest. His tongue pushes my lips apart, and meets my own. He lifts me a little, so I lie on my back, and he hoveres over me. He gives me a half smile and crushes his lips to mine again.  
>I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He pulls my shirt up and brushes his hands over my bare skin. His lips travel down, to my neck. I open the buttons of his shirt and pull it off his shoulders. He moans softly and kisses my lips again. Softly pushing his hips to mine, to show me what he wants.<br>My hands travel down to his belt, I did not want my hands to do that, but it just happens.

"Rosemarie? Are you in there?" Someone knocks on the door and shouts my name.

"Oh shut it, go away." I moan softly. Kissing Adrian once more.

"Rosemarie?" I slip out from under Adrian, leaving him shirtless on the couch. I take my shirt from the ground and struggle to put it on as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, give me a moment." I smoothe my hair and mention for Adrian to put his shirt on. He does, and walks behind me to his door. I open it, and a middle aged Moroi woman smiles at me.

"Rosemarie, I thought you would be here." What is that supposed to mean?

"Lord Ivashkov" She nodds at him. Adrian slips his fingers under my shirt again, rubbing my back. I can't concentrate like this. But pushing him away will not work.

"What is it?" I ask the woman.

"Nathan Zeklos wants to see you." Who the hell is Nathan Zeklos. I have no idea.

"Okay, give me a minute." She nodds and I close the door. Once it is closed Adrian throws me to the wall, keeping me there with his body. His hands all over my body. His lips kissing my neck.  
>I wasn't thinking clearly when I kissed him, I shouldn't have done it. I was practicly cheating on Dimitri, although Dimitri and I were not formally together. I had to sort this out. I softly push Adrian back, my hands on his chest.<p>

"Who the hell is Nathan Zeklos?" I ask him, he would know.

"The guy who aranges everything, untill there is a new queen or king." He tries to kiss me again, but I turn away,

"I'm sorry Adrian, I have to go." He steps back, looking down.

"Right, I'm sorry." I smile at him. Press my lips to his for a second, and walk out of the door. Leaving him a little confused.

**xoxoxox**

"Rosemarie, What you did today-" I don't let him talk.

"Lissa was in danger, the guy was drunk, I had to help her I-" I see he is laughing. What did I miss?

"Rosemarie, I'm not going to punish you, you did something great." He walks towards me.

"It's Rose, Please, call me Rose." I say softly.

"Well, Rose, thankyou for doing what do did." He takes my hand and shakes it.

"uhm, I was only doing my duty." He smiles again, wow, this guy loves to smile.

"The next test will be tomorrow." He wispers, like it is a big secret. Than he walks away. This was all? Okay.

I walk through court, having no idea were to go. I have to sort out my feelings, Adrian, or Dimitri. I have to choose. Damn.

**I hope you liked it! I don't know if I will let Rose end up with Adrian or Dimitri, please help me decide! Reviews are Always welcome! ****Love,**


	5. guilty feelings

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you, I really love writing this story, and I love reading your reviews! thankyou! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

They told me this test would be extra hard for me, because it had to be done with magic, but we'll see.  
>We are brought to a field, on the other side, some targets are placed, and everywere are wapons. This is unusual, normally a queen or king doesn't have to fight in the tests.<br>There are six nominees left, Lissa had to stop, because she had needed help during the first test. It's kind of silent during the test now, no one will talk to me.

"Today, you be tested on your fighting skills" And why exactly would this test be extra had on me? I am probably the best fighter of the six.

"You will fight with magic, only with magic." Ah, that's why.

"But why the wapons?" a blond guy asked, he looked like a nerd, and he probably was.

"You will use your magic to use them." I hear some of the moroi gasp, they are not used to fight, and sertainly not with wapons.

"And what will I do?" I ask, I had to do something.

"You will do exactly the same, but you don't have your magic, so good luck." Asshole. I can do this, I can fight with any wapon, this will not be hard for me.

"So, who of you will start?" no one reacts, they are all to frightnend to say something.

"I guess I will?" I say, stepping foward.

"No, Hathaway, you will go last."

"what? Why?" he just looks at me with a look that tells me that I am noting, I'm just a lowly Dhampir. Okay, I will go last, but I will do it.

**xoxoxox**

The moroi are really funny, I'm sitting against a tree, looking at them. They are scared to even look at the wapons, and they have to use their elements to use the wapons. It's helerious to look at. _Liss, you should see this, it's really fun. _I send Lissa a silent mesage. I feel that she is kinda happy that she is out.  
>It's the blond Guy's turn. He uses fire, He drops the stake he has to throw, because it's still hot from is own fire. I can't help but laugh.<br>All the moroi have had their turn, and from the five, only one managed to actually throw the stake. They had to throw a stake, fire an Arrow, and beat someone in a swordfight.

"Looking at it now, there will only be two people continuing after this test." I turn around, just to see Adrian standing there. I sight, I have to say it to him.

"Adrian, we have to talk." He winks at me.

"You know, last time you wanted to talk, we ended up doing some pretty more fun stuf." I take a step towards him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It was a mistake."

"No it wasn't, you wanted it as badly as I did." he grabbs my waist but I step away.

"Adrian, I-"

"Hathaway, your turn." Someone calls to me.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later." I start to walk away.

"I hope the talking gets as hot as last time." I turn around, and Adrian dares to wink again.

"I can also use you as a traget instead of those across the field, and don't thing I'll miss."

"You never miss, little dhampir." And he walks away. What is that supposed to mean? Anyways, I have to do the test now. It won't be hard, but I want to do it good, Rose style.

"So, you have to throw a stake, fire an Arrow, and beat someone at swordfighting."

"I know."

"Okay, go ahead." I walk over the the person holding the stake, I take it from him, turn to the tragets, and throw, in one swift move. Like Dimitri told me.  
>The stake ends up in the hart of the target, the moroi look at me in awe.<br>Than I turn towards the bow and Arrows, I take a bow, and fire the Arrow at the target in front of me. It ends up just like the stake, in the hart.  
>now it's time for swordfighting, I take a sword, make some test swings with it, and face my oponent. It's a guy, a little smaller that Dimitri, and a little less strong. Since Dimitri tought me how to do this, and I could beat him at a point, I think I can beat this guy.<br>We stand in front of each other, he smiles softly.

"So, I get the honor of fighting Rose Hathaway."

"If you see it that way." I wait for him to make his first move, and he does, he steps to the left, but is sword moves to the right, I see what he is doing, and I block his sword.

"Good try." I say, He smiles, and in that little moment, I lash out, I turn my sword first left, than quickly to the right, he doesn't see it comming, so he ends up lying on the ground, his sword in my hand.

"I surrender, you won" He sais. I smile and pull him up. Giving him back his sword. Behind me I hear the moroi applaude for me. I turn around, make a bow, and walk over the them.  
>They take us back, four moroi looking sad, me and one other looking a little happier. Suddenly they all want to talk to me, that's a difference.<p>

When we arrive at court again, it looks like every single person has come out to see us.

"The two nominees who passed today's test are Ariana Zeklos, and Rose Hathaway." he anounces, everyone cheers. I see Christian standing among all the people, he looks proud, like his little sister just won something. I walk towards him, but after taking two steps people are all around me. They're calling my name, touching me, they press me between them. They are everywere. I can't handle this, I am about to start screaming when an arm slids around my waist.  
>I look up, and see Christian shielding me from the crowd.<p>

"You know, since you passed the second test, you should now officially be called 'Princess'" I just shake my head. I can't even smile.

"Hey! a little help for the princess?" he calls to two guardians standing close to us. They imediately start walking towards us.  
>Christian acting this was makes me remember that he should be addresed as 'Lord Ozera' now. This is the first time I've seen him act like it. The guardians escort us inside. Than Christian dismisses them and brings me to my room. Once in my room, I can breathe again. I look up at Christian, he takes his arm from my waist and looks at me.<p>

"You okay" he asks worried.

"Yeah, There were just to many people out there." He nodds. He understands.

"Thankyou Christian, for helping me." He smiles,

"Well, you're the annoying little sister I never had, and I don't like saying this, and if you ever tell anyone, I will deny it, but I love you." I laugh,

"I will tell everyone tomorrow Fire boy." I wink at him. He laughs too.

"Will you do something for me?" he looks at his feet, not daring to look at me.

"Anything, little brother." I say jokingly. Now he does look up,

"I was wondering, could you tell Lissa that I do actually still love her?" I was hoping he would say that, they need to kiss and make up, they're great together, and they need each other.

"Sure,"

"Thanks Rose." I smile.

**xoxoxox**

"Hey Rose, are you here for Dimitri again?" thankfully the guy knows me this time, I hate explaining it everytime. I nodd and he lets me in.

"Could we have some privacy?"

"I don't want you getting hurt, Princess." I'm tired of people I don't even know worrying about me.

"I'm a guardian, leave us." I command. he does as I tell him, and I walk over to Dimitri's cell.

"Dimitri?" I wisper softly.

"I'm sorry for not comming by for so long, I have been kinda busy, with the tests and all."

"It's okay Rose, Thankyou for comming." he stands up and walks over to me. He looks awefull, I have to get him out of here.

"Dimitri, I uuhm... I made a mistake, I did something... Something, wrong, I shouldn't have done it, and I can't-"

"Rose, Roza, calm down, what is it? tell me." he takes my hand through the small window. I can't look at him, so I look at our hands.

"I'm so sorry. Dimitri, I... I kissed Adrian." I keep my eyes focused on our hands, because I don't want to see the disapointment in his eyes. He doesn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have done it, but it just happened, and... I told him it was a mistake, and I..." Now he does say something.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What?" I look up at him. In his eyes I don't see disapointment, like I expected, but just love.

"Well, you could have just not said anything, and I would never know, but here you are, telling me, thank you for that."

"You're not angry at me?"

"No, I'm just glad you told me." he squezes my hand, and I smile.

"I love you, comrade."

"And I love you, Roza."

"Dimitri, there are just two people left for the election for queen, me and another girl. Tomorrow all the royal moroi are going to vote."

"You're still in? That's amazing!"

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Dimitri, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Rose has choosen Dimitri! Do you like that? Or would you rather see her with Adrian? Anything is possible.<br>Let me know what you thing of it in a Review! I love getting Reviews from you guys.  
>Next chapter we will know if Rose will be queen... Looking foward to it!<strong>**  
>Love.<strong>


	6. I know who killed the queen

**Another Chapter for you guys! you will get to know if Rose will be queen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Everywere people scream and cheer when they see me. I'm walking down the aisle, four guardians escorting me. I told them I didn't need them, neither did I want them, but they had just told me they would escort me. I feel like helpless little girl, that I need guardians to escort me.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway." some guy called. I start to look around to see her, but than I remember I am the princess now. Wow, that's weird.  
>People applaude as I walk to the front of the hall. I have to give a speech. Which I'm not good at. Lissa helped me with making it, and without her, I wouldn't have managed it. <em>Thanks again for helping me,<em> _Liss, _I look at her, she is standing next to Christian, both of them looking very happy.  
>I told Lissa that Christian had asked me to tell her that he loved her, and she had smiled wide and imediately run of to find him. I had been painfully aware of how they made up to each other, because I couldn't get out of Lissa's head. They both smiled at me.<p>

I had put some idea's together of what I wanted to say, and Lissa had helped me putting the words right. I stand in front of the microphone, and I start talking.  
>When I'm done, some people whipe away a tear, and all of them are smiling. I spot my father sitting in the back, next to my mother. They look at each other, and than smile at me. It's great seeing them together.<p>

After Ariana Zeklos giving a long boring speach, the people have to vote. They have to write the name of the one they vote for on a paper, and they will be counted.  
>I have no idea what to do, I'm just standing there like an idiot. Also, I have no idea if anyone is going to vote for me, exept for Lissa en Christian, ofcourse.<br>_Liss? did I do okay?_ I turn to look at her, she looks up and meets my eyes. _You did wonderful, Rose. Like I knew you would. _She kicks Christian and wispers something in his ear. He looks up at me too, and nodds smiling. I smile back at them.  
>I let my eyes travel along all the people in the room. Some are looking at me, some are writing a name on their paper. The tension is enormous. I suddenly realise I really want to be queen, I found out this morning I didn't need to be queen to get Dimitri out of jail, because I knew who did kill the queen. But I really want to be queen, to show the people that Dhampirs are not just protectors, but they mean something too, and to let people know, that they were right voting for me, to show them what I can do, for them.<p>

"It is time, to announce the new queen." Everyone sits back down, and suddenly everyone is silent. They look with big expectant eyes.

"All the votes were for one of the nominees, Everyone voted for the same person." I bite my lip, I honestly don't know wheather it is me or Ariana. I look over to her sideways, I see her hands shake, she is really nervous.  
>I walk over to her, taking one of her shaking hands in mine. She smiles and looks at me.<p>

"Thanks, Rosemarie. You've done a lot for me these days. Thankyou." Well, I saved her from some haters, and a couple more small things, but that was all.

"My friends call me Rose, you know?" Is my only response, it's the only appropriate response. People smile when they see me squeezing her hand.  
>Nathan Zeklos calls out the name of the new queen, my eyes widen, I'm not sure what I expected, but not this. Everyone cheers, and Ariana hugs me.<br>I get run over by all the emotions comming from Lissa, she is screaming in my head, but I'm not sure what she says. All people look at me expectantly.

I am their new queen.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Your majesty, would you like to say something?" I blink a couple of times. let go of Ariana's hand, and walk over to Nathan. I have no idea what to say, but as I reach him, I know that anything will do, I just have to smile, and everyone will be happy.

"Yeah, well. I don't know what reasons you guys had for voting for me, but I want you to know, that whatever reason you had, I will try my best to make it true." Everyone screams, and Lissa and Christian have walked away from their place in the audience to walk over to me. Lissa starts running, and throws her arms around me. When she finally lets me go, she is replaced by Christian giving me a strong hug. I smile at them. Than I turn to Nathan, I ask him to say one more thing, He nodds and steps aside.  
>After the people are silent again, I say a final thing.<p>

"And I would like everyone to call me Rose, and not Rosemarie or Princess, or your majesty. Because I'm still the same girl I was a weak ago, and a weak ago everyone called me Rose, and it was perfectly fine." I give them a smile, and turn to Lissa an Christian again. They are both laughing very loud.

"What's wrong?" I ask, what did I say wrong? Did I srew up the first time I had to do a speech?

"No, it's just, well, now everyone knows your Rose Hathaway additude." Christian sais, shaking with laughter

"It's just a Rose thing to say." Lissa sais, taking my hand.

"And it looks like the people love that." she turns me around, the people are laughing, and calling my name.  
>Than I remember what I found out this morning. <em>Liss? we have to talk. Alone. <em>I flick my eyes to Christian, he can't hear what I have to say.  
>She nodds, and we walk out with the three of us.<p>

"Christian, Rose and I need some time to talk, is that okay?" she gives him a meaningfull look.

"Yeah, sure. Remember our date this evening?" She smiles, kisses him and turns to me.

"a date?"

"Yes Rose, a date, like the thing boys and girls do when they-" I cut her of, playfully smacking her arm. She pretends to be hurt, so I wrap my arm around her.

"It's a long time since we spended some time together."

"Yeah, much to long." I agree with her. She looks at me sideways. And before she even opens her mouth to speak, I already know what she's gonna say, and that's not because of the bond, It's because of our old habbit.

"Your room." I say imediately, and we both laugh.  
>When we get to her room I lay down on her bed, watching her getting something to drink for us. I know I have to tell her why I wanted to talk to her, but it will sertainly ruïn the good spirits. So I decide to stretch the moment a little longer.<p>

"So, how did it happen, between you and Fire boy, how did you make up?" I ask her as she sits down beside me, although I already know the answer, because I was kinda there.  
>She blushes, and laughes shyly. Than she tells me how she found Christian, told him that she loved him too, and what they had done after it, what you really don't need the details of.<br>After some chatting about nothing, she finally asks the question.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I feel that she is curious to know, well, she won't be as she finds out.

"Listen, Liss, you're not going to like this."

"That's okay, I don't want you to walk around with it alone, you've got enough on your mine, being queen and all." She jokes, I want to yell at her, that this is not a joke, but she doesn't know, so how is she supposed to undersand?

"I know who killed the queen." at first, she doesn't beleave me, and I can't blame her.

"What? how? I mean, who did it?" she wispers slowly, looking me right in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Liss, I did my research, and I know who did it, the only person with no alibi, and a motive. I'm so sorry." Lissa reaches out and puts her hand on mine,

"It's okay, just tell me."  
>And I tell her.<p>

from her shocked face, I see that she expected anyone, but not this person.

* * *

><p><strong>haha cliffhanger... who do you think killed the queen? Let me know. I'm really not sorry for not yet telling you! MUHAHA<br>Anyways, let me know if you have any fun idea's for this story, and maybe I'll use it.  
>Love,<strong>


	7. What? Why not?

**Hey, thankyou for the reviews, they make me smile! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter, you'll know who killed the queen, maybe you aleady know? Find out! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I wake up from Lissa screaming my name in my head. _Son of a Bitch, let me sleep. _I hadn't be able to fall asleep last night, I kept thinking of how the people would take the bad news. And I kept wondering how the hell I was going to be queen, at the age of nineteen.  
>My door slams open, and an exited Lissa walks over to my bed. She pushes my covers away, and begins pulling my arm.<p>

"Okay, okay, I'm comming out." I stand up, and walk over to the shower to get dressed. I put on my normal clothes, black jeans, a tanktop and a jacket, and of course, I take my wapons, I still have to protect Lissa. When I look in the mirror I see a girl, not a queen. Why did I do this?  
>I take a quick check on Lissa's emotions. She has pushed everything I told her yesterday to the back of her head, and she is desperately trying not to think of it.<p>

"Rose, hurry, we have to find you the perfect dress!" she yells at me. Wait? do I have to wear a dress? No one told me that. I like sexy mini dresses, but I think that's not what Lissa means. I walk out, seeing her looking at the pictures we took together.

"Liss, what do you mean with 'Dress'? not the kind of dress that reaches the floor, right?" She looks at me like I'm out of my mind.

"Of course I mean that kind of a dress. You have to wear the perfect, appropriate, lovely dress." she rolls her eyes at me. I hate long dresses, in short dresses I can fight if I have to, but in long dresses I fall on the floor even without running.

"How can I wear a lovely dress, when I'm not lovely? How can I wear a perfect dress when I'm not perfect? How can I wear an appropriate dress, when I'm not even appropriate? Liss, how can I be queen?" she steps closer to me, looking down at me, since she is taller than I am.

"I know you too well to say that you're perfect, but you're perfect to me. And about that dress... No dhampir has ever been queen, so maybe we can find a way to let you wear something you like." She smiles at me to give me strength, but all I think of is how she is trying to be strong for me, like I Always am for her.

**xoxoxox**

I end up standing in front of a mirror, wearing a black dress, it reaches the floor, and has some light blue motives on it. I have to admit, it's kinda beautiful, but it's not something I can wear.

"Liss, I can't, What if I have to fight? I can't protect you when I can't fight." somewere, I know I don't have to fight, since I'm a queen, and I will probably have ten guardians walking after me all day, but it still doesn't feel right.

"You don't have to fight, there are people who will protect you now, today, this is about you." Funny, once I wanted one day to be about me, but now, when it's going to be, I don't want it. I mean, I want to be queen, protect the people, and do for them what is best, but how can I do that when I can't use my Rose Hathaway style?

"I don't need guardians. I only need you, and myself." and Dimitri, I add in my mind, but I don't speak that out loud.

"Just, let it be, okay Rose? When you're crowned queen, everyone will do as you ask, but for now, let it be." I sight, so I guess this is going to be the dress. I take one more good look at it. It falls smoothely around my body, showing my curves, but not to much, at my sides, there are two holes in the fabric, Which makes it sexy, but not too much. The blue begins at my shoulder, and spreads over my upper body. I actually love this dress, but it would look better on Lissa. I think.

"Okay, let's take this one." She nodds, and smiles widely. She choose this dress, and it means a lot to her that I like it. Than suddenly she changes the subject, into a more painfull one. Why? I don't know.

"How are you going to get Dimitri out? And... you know... you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know... I have a plan, but I'm so scared of the reactions."

"I know, but I'll be there, and I'll help you." Today, just before the coronation, I made arangements for everyone to come to the throne room. I would tell them what had happened, and I would get Dimitri out of his jail. Than he would be the one walking next to me down the aisle. Man, I had walked there more than ten times this week, but no way I would get used to it, all the people looking at me, and cheering, and clapping, it would all still be weird.  
>When Lissa had told me I needed someone to walk me down the aisle, I had made this plan, because I couldn't think of anyone else walking next to me.<p>

**xoxoxox**

"Thankyou all for comming." I started talking, and as soon as they heard my voice, they all shut up and looked at me.

"I asked you to come here for a very urgent reason. I figured something out. You are not going to like it, and trust me, I don't like in either, but it has to be said. I'm sorry." My eyes flashed to Tasha, she was standing in the front of the audience, nodding at me encouraging.

"I found out who killed queen Tatiana." People start to mumble, and it grows louder until everyone is shouting. I slam the table in front of me, earing the attention again. I smile.

"Thank you. I did my research, and I found out there was one person who had no alibi, and a motive to kill the queen. This person is with us right now." Shocked faces from everyone.

"The person who killed the queen, is" Someone iterupts me.

"How will we know if you speak the truth? You may be queen, but we all know you and Belikov go very good together, how do we know you didn't make this up to free him?" I see Tasha's friend Paul stand up. I was afraid of this.

"I have all the evidence we need." After telling them what I found out, giving them my reasons, and telling them everything, they all seem to beleave I didn't make it up.

"The person who killed the queen is Tasha Ozera." Eyes widen, people scream, and people call me a liar. But above all, people look at Tasha full of disgust. All I see in her face is hate, hate for me, and hate for Lissa. My eyes flash over to were Lissa is standing. She is trying to hold Christian down, but she's not doing a very good job.

"How can you say that Rose? She's my aunt, she would never do that." His voice breaks, and he pushes Lissa away, and walks up to me.

"I'm sorry Christian, I don't like this either, but it is the truth, you now that. I see in your eyes that you know it." even as his voice, mine breaks halfway in the sentence, so only Christian, standing close to me hears me. His eyes fly to Tasha. I see he is torn apart, at one side, his trust in me, and his mind know that I'm right, but on the other side, she's the one who raised him, she wouldn't do it. And I can't blame him.

"Rose? Why are you saying this? Is it because Dimitri loved me more than he loved you?" she shouts to me. She knows she can't escape, but I don't doubt she will try. I make a small move with my hand, only moving one finger, but I know the guardians will understand, because that's how they're trained.

"I kind of understand why you did it, you were mad at Tatiana for changing the age law, but why blame Dimitri? If you say he loved you more, why not blame me?" It was the question I had been walking around with ever since I found out. And I had to know.

"Because you kept pretending to love him, so he choose you. And if he would be in jail, and I would come to free him, I would be his hero." She wispers, I hear what she sais, because I started walking towards her. Behind her I see ten guardians walking through the crowd, not making a noice. They know what to do, and they know what I'm gonna do. Because we know how each others brains work.

"It's too bad, that you will go into jail now, and you won't get him out. Wel.. practicly you will, but not the way you wanted." She screams, and lashes out for the first person staning close to her. But I already saw her making this move, so I'm already standing there, catching her hand in the air, and forcing her to the ground.  
>Some people scream. And Lissa calles my attention in my head. and just in time, I see Tasha holding a gun, pointed at me.<p>

And she fires.

I give a quick jerk at her arm, and she misses her traget, which is me. And the bullet fly's across the room. Against the wall.  
>I push her to the ground, pin her down and hit her face. Her nose cracks, and blood flows out of it. Damn, I didn't mean to break her nose, but well, she tried to shoot me. Fair is fair. I push her hand down in an uncomfortable position, so she has to let go of the gun. I take it, and hold it out for one of the guardians standing close to me.<br>The guardians came standing around us, not sure what to do, since there wasn't many they could do.

"I guess your plan would've seriously worked out, if I wouldn't have become queen, since now I have acces to all files, and everything I want."

"You getting nominated ruined every single thing. Rose Hathaway. You will pay for doing this. I've killed one queen, I'm sure I can kill another." wow, in one sentence, she addmits to have killed the queen, and she threatens another with the dead.

"Too bad you will be in jail." I tell her, standing up, jerking her to her feet with me. I turn to the guardians looking at me with open mouths.

"You heard her, she's guilty, bring her to the cells."

"What are you going to do Prin- Rose?" one of the guardians asks carefully.

"I'm going to get Dimitri out of his cell. I will need someone to walk with me, don't I?" they all smile.

"I would be glad to walk with you." I turn around, I don't need this right now.

"We still need to talk, little damphir." he winks at me.

"Seriously? after what happened? you can't mean this." I slam my hands to his chest, so he has to take a step back.

"Last time, was a mistake, it will never happen again. I'm sorry." I say softly, some people are looking at us. I turn back.

"Enjoy the show?" They all seem to find their feen really interesting suddenly.

"Little Dhampir, listen, I know it wasn't a mistake. It was meant to be."

"You really beleave that? Because if you do, get it out of your head." I say, not to be mean, but he just doesn't get it. It's frustrating.

**xoxoxox**

"Dimitri, you're free. They all know you didn't kill the queen, they all know who actually did it. You can get out." I say softly. He walks over slowly. I opened his door, and at first he didn't react.

"Rose? How did you do that?"

"I found out who really killed the queen." I say, I'm sad when I think of it. And Dimitri sees that. Imediately tensed he asks the feared question.

"Who killed her?"

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri." I tell him, and he looks shocked, but at least he does beleave me. That's a good point.  
>He wrapps his arms around me. holding me to him tightly. I'm glad, so he won't see my tears. I'm a queen now, well almost, so I can't cry.<br>Thinking of that, I remember something.

"Dimitri, will you walk with me? Tonight, at my conoration?" I look up at him, I know he will say yes. But I still want him to say it. His face looks pained.

"No. Rose. I won't."

"What? but why not? I mean.." He puts his finger to my lips

"It's maybe best if we're not seen together more than is nessecary."

_What? _

* * *

><p><strong>So... why do you think Dimitri said that? Next chapter will be the conoration, I promise. Reviews please! Let me know what you think.<br>Love,**


	8. Happy ending Or not?

**Hey, thankyou for the reviews, they make me smile! Thanks! It's conoration day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

_"It's maybe best if we're not seen together more than is nessecary."_

_What? _

Wow, that hurts.

"Dimitri, I don't undersand, why not? what happened? did I do something wrong?"

"No, Rose, everything's fine. I just can't be around you."

"Why. not." I say through my teeth, my hands are clenched in fists. I'm not very angry, I just want to know what's going on, and he won't tell me.  
>I ordered everyone to go away, so we were alone.<p>

"I don't know." there's something in his eyes, I've seen it before.

"Did Tasha visit you?" I can't help but to ask.

"She did. But I send her away. The only person I wanted to see was-" It's like he wants to say a name, but it just freezes in his mouth. In his eyes I see frustration and anger.  
>I remember where I've seen that look before, he's trying to remember, he's trying to think straight, he's trying to snap out of something.<br>I've seen in so many times.

"Whenever Lissa used compulsion on someone."

"What?" I didn't realise I said that out loud. He looks at me confused. _Liss! I need you. _I practicly pushed her out of the door, when she wanted to stay. But I feel she understands, and she just wants to help me.  
>The door slams open imediately, and Lissa runs in. I turn away from Dimitri to look at her.<p>

"Rose?" They say, both at the same time.

"Liss, Tasha visited him, he's under compulsion."

"What? how?" I move my shoulders. How am I supposed to know.

"You can get him out of it, I know you can."

"Actually, Rose, I'm not sure I can."

"You can. I've seen you doing it before, only you didn't realise it when you did it." She still looks confused, but somewere in her eyes, a small light shines. She can fix this.  
>She walks over to Dimitri, placing her hand on his chest. He tries to walk away, but he is trapped between Lissa, me and the wall. Lissa closes her eyes, and sends her magic over to him. I can feel the magic building up insider her, and than running to her hand. But when it hits Dimitri's skin, it stops. Normally, it goes into the body of the person she's trying to heal, but this time, it doesn't. She can't send the magic into him.<p>

"Liss, let it go. I'll take the magic." It's a crazy idea, but it might yet work. I remember how I Always take the darkness out of Lissa, the bad stuff, why wouldn't that work with the good stuff? She hesitates, but when I nodd at her she releases it. I take it away from her. And I feel it flowing through my body.  
>I walk over to Dimitri, placing both my hands on his chest, forcing the Spirit out of my body, into his.<br>I feel it moving, through my arms, my head is filled with sweet music, and happy thoughts.

But all those happy things slip away from me when the magic reaches Dimitri. It flows into him, and I'm left just standing there, having no idea what just happened.

I hear Dimitri gasp, he breathes in deeply, and looks at me. And the person looking at me, is Dimitri again. His eyes are no longer filled with anger and frustration, there is no longer a glaze over them. They are clear, brown, the ones I Always drown in.

"Rose? What happened?" I hear a confused Lissa ask me. I start laughing, I don't know why, but I can't help myself.

"I healed him, I used your Spirit to heal him." I manage to say between giggles.

"Rose? what did I say to you?" Dimitri takes my arm.

"Well, you kind of said that you didn't want to be seen with me anymore." my good mood leaves me again, when I think back of what he said.  
>He turns around again, the look in his eyes, he's blaming himself so bad.<p>

"I can't beleave I said that, why would I do that? Rose, all I want is to be with you every second of my life, I'm so sorry Roza." He actually means it.  
>I throw my arms around him, and push him against me. He huggs me tight, untill Lissa coughs, lauging softly.<p>

"I don't mean to unterupt, well actually I do. Rose, you have to get dressed." She adds that she will be waiting for me in my room. I thank her, for everything, and she walks out of the door. I look at my feet.

"So, will you...- uuh- will you walk with me?" I still don't look at his face, afraid of his answer. I am pulled into a bear hug.

"Yes, Roza. I want that more than anything." he wispers in my hair. I smile against his chest.

Dimitri is back to his old self again.

"I have to go now, I have to get dressed, like Lissa said. The guardians by the door will lead you were you have to be." He nodds, and I walk out of the door. Like Lissa did before.

**xoxoxox**

"Rose, you look beautiful." She sais, like she said million times before. I keep looking at myself, in the mirror, I'm not so sure about that.

"I can't do this Liss."

"You can fight an army of strigoi, you can beat every single guardian at court. Yes, you can do this." She sounds so sure.

"And I'll be there the whole time." I smile.

"I know." Her eyes find mine in the mirror.

"Let's go. Your majesty." She bows at me laughing

"Not yet, Liss, after I said the words." I take her arm. Together we walk to the big hall. Were Dimitri will be waiting for me, and with Dimitri I will walk through the throne room.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway" Someone calls, al I walk down the stairs. The people who were talking to each other all turn and look up to see me. When they see me, every single person falls to one knee. They look at the ground.  
>I smile and ask them to stand up again, after a few seconds, and they all take good looks at me. Their eyes widen, and I hear some people make oo-ing noises.<br>Dimitri is standing under the stairs, waiting for me to reach him. When I do, I take his arm, and he kisses my cheek. I hear some wistles, and a few laughes.  
>All the people are respectfull to me. Probalby because they no longer see a girl, but their queen.<p>

"You look beautiful, Roza." Dimitri sais, as we start walking towards the door. I smile at him sideways, and I see the look in his eyes is exactly like I imagined it. Full of pride, and love.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. First of her name." the same guy calls again, but this time, he anounces it to a room full of more that a Thousand people, who are all waiting for their queen. The doors open.  
>The people fall to their knees, as I take the first step through the door. They pretend to look at the ground, but I see them peeking at me. I smile.<br>When I reach the front of the room, I ask the people to stand up. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have them kneeling in the first place, but this is the usual thing.

As they stand up, they look at me, it's exactly the same as when I came down the stairs, but with a Thousand more people.

I have to kneel, before the old queen. She asks me three questions, which I have to answer in Russian, in English, and another language. 'I will' That's all I have to say, but with those two words, I swear myself to this kingdom, to doing what is best for those- my people, and to protecting this people in whatever way I can. And I really mean what I say.

The old woman holds out her hands to me, I take them, and she pulls me up. She is suprisingly strong for such an old woman. She looks me right in the eyes,

"You will never bow for someone again." She sais softly. Than turns me to the- my people. They are my people now, I have to get used to that.

"Queen Rosemarie Hathaway." Is all she sais, but it seems to mean a lot for the audience. Once again, they fall to their knees, respectfull.  
>This is the point a queen can decide how long the people have to kneel, some new queens like to have them kneel for more that 10 minutes.<br>But after a few secons, I ask them to rise again. They all applaude for me, they cheer, they scream, and some blink back a tear.

I look at Lissa. _What have we gotten ourselves into? _I ask her, smiling. She smiles back, taking Christians hand. Dimitri is standing next to Christian, looking at me, full of pride.

Now it's time for my speach, I tell the people what I intend to do. I see heads go op and down, they all seem to agree with my plans for the future. I'm glad about that.

I am a queen.

**xoxoxox**

"Rose, I'm so proud of you!" I hear a voice, I turn around. Standing behind me is Mason. Well, I know it's not _him _but it's his ghost, or whatever you want to call it.

"Hey Mase. I was hoping you would come by." His expression was proud and happy, but as soon as I speak up, it turns worried, scared.

"What's wrong Mase?" He just shakes his head.

"She will come for you, Rose, it doesn't matter what of where you are, she will find you, and destroy you." He wispers. Than He dissapears. Leaving me speechless.  
>Every now and than Mason would come by to say something, most of the times in my dreams, but sometimes I would actually see him. I Always loved those small moments.<p>

What did he mean? Who is comming for me? I look around, suddenly having a feeling someone is watching me.

What did he mean?

* * *

><p><strong>So... Dimitri was under compulsion, Rose is queen, everything seems to be alright, but will it stay like that?<br>****I already have the next chapter, but to tease you a little, I will only post it if seven people review to this. HAHA! I love reading reviews, that's why I do this.  
>If you have any awesome Idea's for what I can put in the story, let me know!<br>Love,**


	9. the woman in white

**Hey, I'm sorry, but because I'm such an idiot, I thought I uploaded this chapter, but it turned out I didn't. I'm sorry it took so long.  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"We'll bring you to your new chambers"

"I'm perfectly fine in those actually."

"We'll bring you to your queen's chambers."

"Ah, right. Uuh, I'll have to take all my stuf and...-"

"We'll let some people come for that, you can come with us."

"Uuh, okay." I walk out of my room. The three guardians escort me to my new chambers. I tried getting the thought that I needed their protection out of their head, but they just kept insisting of protecting me. And I didn't even tell them about what Mason said.

"Here we are, milady." The one guardian said, with a bow. I stepped thought the door. It looked somewhat like a living room, but it was huge. One corner was a huge comfy couch, a table, was on the right. Everywere were cute things, I loved it. I turned around.

"Can I...?" I pointed to the door on the right.

"Of course, they're your chambers now." He sais, I walk to the door, Inside the bedroom, there is a huge bed. And another couch, and cute curtains, and an enormous closet. The floors were covered in soft carpeting. The bathroom was even better, huge mirrors, a bath, a shower, everything was there.

"Who stayed here before me?" I can't help but ask.

"No one did, Milady, You're the first one." Wow. I walk over to the window. Opening it. When I look down, I see some guardians training.  
>With all this happening, I haven't trained in a long time. I think, now would be a good time to start again. The servants walk in, bringing all my stuff into my new room, putting it exactly were it was in my first rome. The room looks awefully empty. I'll have to do something about that. Lissa will help.<p>

**xoxoxox**

I told the guardians they could go, that I would just go training, but they still insisted on comming with me. There was no way I was going to get rid off them.  
>As I opened the door, some people looked up, emediately kneeling, others saw them doing that, and did the same. In a few seconds, the whole training room was silent, and every single person was on one knee. I laugh, and ask them to stand up.<br>They all pretend to go back to what they were doing, but I see them looking at me sneeky. Bye Privacy.

"Hey, Rose, wanna spar?" Eddie walks over from the other side of the room.

"Ready to be beaten, Castille?" I joke. I realise he was kneeling too, when I came into the room.

"Why did you kneel? I'm your friend, not your queen." He smacks my arm playfully.

"You're certainly my friend, but you're also my queen. You have to start realising you're the queen now, people will do everything you ask them. Damn, people will die for you, even without asking you."

"Just because I'm queen?"

"No. Because you're totally awesome, and you are extraordinary." He smiles, taking his place opposite of me. We're in the middle of the room, Ready to fight.  
>I wait for him to make his first move, and he does, stepping to my right, but bringing his arm up to slam me down at my left. I knew what he was going to do, because I saw his muscles move. I saw his eyes flick to my left, and not to my right. I step away, so he steps closer, but I kick his feet under him, and he falls on the floor.<p>

"Gotcha Castille." I say, pinning him to the ground. He makes a weird noice, obviously disapointed I beated him so soon.

"Wanna try again?" He asks hopefully.

"I think it's my time now." I hear a russian accent, and I hear footsteps I've heard so many times.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Jes, if milady wants it?" He sais, but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Sorry Eddie, next time, you'll be the first. Okay?"

"You bet, Hathaway, have fun." He winks at me. Smiling. It's great to have friends like him.

I turn to face Dimitri, he is already standing ready, with a deadly and playfully look in his eyes. It's been a long time since we fighted.

"You'll get your ass kicked Comrade."

"Watch your language Rose."

"Watch yourself." I say, taking a quick step to him, reaching out to slam his chest. He blocks my blow with his arm. He moves to tackle me, but I jump over his foot, ending up standing pressed against him. I take his shirt, make a quick move with my hand which makes him fall to the ground.  
>Everywere around us, people are watching, The queen, fighting the legendary guardian. I would want to see it.<br>Dimitri gets up very quickly, and we continue making moves, he blocks me, and I block him. While fighting, the tension between us builds up, in a good way, in a hot way. After one of my awesome moves, He ends up on the ground, and I end up sitting on top of him, holding me down. It's like the tension is visable, we share a long look. My hands on his chest, holding him down.  
>Suddenly he struggles, throwing me off him, pinning me down. One hand on my waist, one hand holding my arms above my head. His face close to mine.<br>My shirt has been pushed up a little, so his hand touches my bare skin.  
>Suddenly I remember the people looking at us. If I don't stop now, I'll just forget them, and I'll probalby rip Dimitri's clothes of.<p>

"I think I must surrender..." His face turns happy, but I manage to get my hands free, and I pinn him down once more. He laughes.

"Okay, Roza, I surrender." He sais, his voice low. In his eyes I see exactly what I feel.  
>Everywere around us, people cheer, calling my name. For my victory. I smile, Standing up, pulling Dimitri up with me. I give a little bow, earning laughes from everyone.<p>

I walk over to the side of the room, taking a sip of water. I feel a breath on my neck, and start to turn around, but I recognize the scent.

"Come to my room." I hear Dimitri's low voice in my ear. His Russian accent stronger than usual. His hand slides over my waist. Than he walks away.  
>I think I know what he means. We both fellt the tension between us while fighting.<p>

**xoxoxox**

I open Dimitri's door, not knocking. Dimitri imediately walks over, slamming the door shut behind me, pressing me against it. His hands pin mine above my head again, his body trapping me between the door and him, not that I don't like that. I actually like it.

His lips find mine, his lips soft, but passionate. He slips his toungue between my lips, meeting my own. Electricy flows all through my body, I tug at my hands, and he releases them. His hands slipping under my shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck, pushing his lips harder to mine.  
>He lifts me, and pulls my legs around him. Pressed agains him he walks over to his bed. Laying me down on it.<br>Clothes fly through the room, his shirt, mine.  
>His lips travel to my neck, trailing kisses down to my colarbone. I wrap my legs around his waist.<br>I hear Lissa scream in my head. She is terrified. I push Dimitri away, sitting up against the wall.

"Roza? what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asks worried.

"No, no. It's Lissa, She needs help." I grab a shirt from the floor, not caring wheather it's mine or his. I pull it over my head, running down to were Lissa is.  
>I see her standing against a wall, she's alone, but her eyes look at something I can't see.<p>

"Liss? What's wrong?" I pull her into a hug, and she burries her face in my shoulder sobbing.

"Don't you see her? Rose? Don't you see her?" I look over my shoulders, all I see is a Dimitri running toward us. Wearing only his duster, no shirt. I guess because I'm wearing his shirt.

"See who? Liss, I'm here, I'll protect you." She looks back, screams, and turns to me again.

"She's going to kill you, she is so scary."

"Who is? Liss?"

"The woman in white, she's standing behind you, she will kill you." Shivers run down my back.

The woman in white.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy! I hope you liked it! Do you think it's scary? Well, good. MHUAHAHA Who do you think the woman in white is?<br>Let me know what you think of it! you guys are amazing, thanks for reading my story! Review Please!****  
>Love,<strong>


	10. A personal guardian

**Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews! you guys are amazing!  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"I'm fine, no I don't need ten guardians, I can look after myself." The council still looks doubtfull. They heard about Tasha threatning to kill me, and about Lissa and the 'white lady' as they call her now. They all seem so conerned with my safety. They want me to never be alone again, and when I leave court, I must have al least ten guardians.

"Your majesty? If I may?" I nod to him, and he starts talking.

"We just have a new queen, and we've never had a queen like you. And we want to keep you, you understand? We don't want anything happening to you." He sais, with a little bow.

"Okay, thankyou for your concern. What do you suggest I do?" he seems to think a little bit like me, so maybe he can come up with something usefull.

"One personal guardian, who goes with you every second of your day, and stays in your chambers. So he can Always protect you. And when you go somewere, at least eight guardians, that's the rule for a queen." I don't want someone following me around every second of my day, but it's not like I have a choice, since all the royals nodd and seem to agree with this. From everything that has been said, this is the best. A woman wanted me to stay in my room, and never leave untill the 'white lady' was found. Another woman wanted me to never have less than a hundred guardians, well, the most crazy idea's had been thrown on the table.

"Okay. Than that's what we'll do. Who will be my personal guardian?"

"I will, ofcourse." Everyone turns around, I don't have to, because I already know who spoke.  
>People nodd and mumble yes.<p>

"Than, milady, I will from now on, never leave your side again." the russian with the long duster sais with a laugh.

"If that is what everyone wants me to do to keep me safe, than so be it." I wisper, not loud enough for anyone to hear. I nodd and smile, turning around to face my brand new personal guardian. Dimitri Belikov.

**xoxoxox**

_Liss? will you come over tonight? we'll have some fun. Take the fire boy, if you want, and take everyone who is awesome. _She sends me happy feelings, to let me know she got the message. She knows exactly what I want. I turn to my window. Staring to the sky. It's the middle of the night, but for us, it's the beginning of the evening. I look at the moon. It's milky white.

"Do you need anything Roza?"

"You're my guardian, nothing else. You have to be around, to protect me, nothing else." I didn't mean to sound so rude. And when I turn around, I see hurt flash in his eyes. Damn, why did I say that?

"If that's all this is for you, Rose."

"No,no, it's not. I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry. I just don't want to sit around doing nothing, while you do everything." He steps closer to me.

"That's okay. What are you planning on doing this evening?"

"I was thinking of having some friends over, and playing some fun games. Wanna join us?" He looks doubtfull

"Well, I have to stay, so I guess I don't really have a choice." He smiles, and lifts me against the wall.

"Although, I was kinda hoping we would have some time alone." his russian accent seems thicker than usual, as he wispers in my ear. His hands glide over my body, leaving me speechless. Unable to speek, I slip my hands under his shirt. His lips crush to mine, but before we can actually start kissing. Someone knocks on my door. Dimitri steps back, setting me on the ground carefully. His hands still under my shirt, and not letting me go. The look in his eyes tells me that he wants to slam the door in whoevers face, and just keep on doing what we were doing.

"Who is it?" I manage to say, distracted by Dimitri's touch.

"Rose? You asked me to come, we're here." Sounds from the other side. Oh, is it that late? Lissa would come, she would bring our friends, we would do some fun stuff.

"Ah, sure, come in." I step away from Dimitri, straightening my shirt. The door opens, and Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia walk in. Than, a few seconds later, Someone else walks in. Although I was kind of hoping Lissa hadn't taken him too. a  
>Adrian.<p>

"Hi! Mia huggs me, I haven't seen her in a while, than she blushes, and bows for me. Stuttering something what sounds a little like 'your majesty' I laugh, and hug her again.

"It's still Rose, Mia. For my friends, that will never change." She smiles.  
>We used to have small party's like this al the time, when we were in school, and I thought it would be fun to relive that time. With everything that happened.<p>

After I gave everyone a drink, we sit down in a circle. Dimitri stands a little awkward by the door. Untill I ask him to join us. He sits down on the floor, opposite of me. Giving me a long meaningfull look.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Lissa asks, clapping her hands. She Always loved this.

"Yes, I'll start." I say imediately. Everyone looks over to me. I already know what to do.

"Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare dúh!" I was hoping for that.

"Kiss the girl you think is prettiest in this room." I smirk, I know he likes Mia, and I hope she likes him too. He blushes. Yep, I was right.  
>He leans over, Mia is sitting next to him, and he presses his lips against hers. Everyone cheers, as Mia kisses him back. They pull back, both looking a little awkward. But Eddie soon breaks that.<p>

"Christian, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you and Lissa have sex?" Christian actually blushes at this. And he looks over to Lissa, with a questioning look. She nodds.

"Uuh, I think I lost count." Everyone laughes, Knowing they Always have nice times together.

"Rose? You know the question."

"Dare Sparky." He smirks.

"Choose the person you would most like to have sex with in this room, and kiss that person." Damn. I shoot him a deadly look.  
>My friends, exept for Lissa, didn't know about Dimitri and I. I had two options, kissing Adrian, and having an angry Dimitri, and having to explain it to both of the boys, or kiss Dimitri, and probably have angry friends.<br>My eyes travel to Dimitri, first making sure no one notices. The look in his eyes sais enough. He wants me to tell them. Than my eyes find Lissa's. I ask her the question in silence, she answers the same as Dimitri. Than my eyes flash to Adrian. He is already looking at me. His eyes getting hopefull when I look at him.

"Okay. But don't you dare getting angry at me." The look confused, from Adrian to me. Eddie, Mia and Christian think I'm gonna kiss Ardian. Well, not my fault. well, maybe a little.

I stand up, and everyone stands up with me, that's a habbit. I walk over to Adrian.

"I'm sorry Adrian." I wisper, and he nodds, I know he understands. Than I take a quick step to Dimitri, kissing his lips. His hands wrap around me within a second, and he pushes his toungue in my mouth. I forget everything, I don't care about my friends watching us. Dimitri has that effect on me. I press myself closer to him. Standing on my tiptoes, to kiss him deeper. _Rose? _Lissa pulls me back with her mind. I turn around, facing my friends. Lissa smiles, Christian looks sheepish, and Eddie looks just shocked, just like Mia.

"Rose? When? How long? How? Where?" He stutters, he's clearly very confused. I smile.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but it was safer if you didn't know. I'm sorry." I know that doesn't make it alright, but I can still try.

"As long as your happy" Is Eddie's only responce. Mia squeeks, and throws her arms around me once more. I laugh.

They took it good. I get a feeling someone is looking at me. I turn around, looking at Dimitri, looking past Dimitri.  
>And I start to scream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So! what do you think Rose saw behind Dimitri? If you have any awesome Idea's, let me know! I'll post you a new chapter when I get 5 reviews!<br>Thank you for reading this! you are amazing!  
>Love,<strong>


	11. Option three, again

**Hey guys! I just couldn't stop writing, so here is another chapter! I hope you like it!  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

_Previous Chapter:_  
><em>I get a feeling someone is looking at me. I turn around, looking at Dimitri, looking past Dimitri.<em>  
><em>And I start to scream.<em>

* * *

><p>My window is closed, and two hands are trying to open it. They shake. And they are awfully white. Muscles tense up, and the arms bend. A head peaks into my room.<p>

A woman, or at least, she once was a women. Her cheeks are bloody, her eyes are red. She gives a tug at my window, and it explodes. I've seen creatures like this before, I've killed them. Than why does this one scare me so much? She climbes through the gap she made.

My guardian feelings kick in. Without thinking I turn around, to do what is so natural.

"Christian. Take Lissa and Mia out of here. Go to the guardian room. You'll be safe there." He blinks, seems to understand what I say, wraps his arms around the two paralized girls, and takes them out of my room. Lissa struggles to get out of his arms.

"No! Rose, I won't leave you." She cries out to me. I know what she thinks, I feel her feelings, she thinks this is the white woman, who is going to kill me. She is so damn scared.

"Lissa, Listen to me. At this moment, I'm your guardian, so I can tell you to get out, and get to safety, and I'm also your queen. And I command you to get out." She starts sobbing. Her fear of losing me is so intence. I build a wall inside my head. Pushing her emotions away.

"Christian, damn you, take them away." He kicks the door open, and pulls the girls out. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Eddie, go with them."

"I won't leave you."

"Yes you will." I throw my queen voice at him. He runs out behind Christian and the girls. Okay. Time to fight.

I face the red eyed creature again. Dimitri tries to stand in front of me, protecting me. But I push him away.

"I might be queen, but I'm also still a guardian, Dimitri. You of all people should know that." He steps back. He looks around in my room. To check for any other danger. He doesn't see what I see. I'm unable to speak. I'm unable to move.

At this moment, five Strigoi are standing in my room, and more are Climbing the walls. Without thinking my hand has found my stake. I like fighting with a sword rather than with a stake, but it's not handy to walk around with a sword every day.

"Two options Miss queen."

"Oh, and those are?" I found my voice. Dimitri stands next to me. Hid body tense, and I know that whatever might happen, we're in this together, we're a team.

"Come with us willingly, or we force you to come with us." Her voice sounds cracky, like she hasn't used it in years.

"Let's go with option three." I say, giving Dimitri a sideways glance. He nodds silently, agreeig with my desicion. This conversation reminds me of when he was taken to the cells, I had said exactly the same thing.

"Oh, what's that, miss queen?" Why miss queen, of all names you can come up with.

"We fight, we kill, we survive."

"Too bad there are no Moroi in this room. But don't worry, we'll get to them aswel, we already know were they are."

"That's funny. 'Cause you will never reach them." I lash out to her, she dodges my blow, but being close to her gives me the oportunity to see how many strigoi are comming. That was my plan.

I shoot Dimitri a quick look.

"Too many." I mouth to Dimitri, stepping back next to him. There are about fifty strigoi under my room. How they got in? No idea, Why they want me so badly, well I can imagine that.  
>The woman is suprisingly thin. She wears all black clothes, and her hair, or what's left of her hair is totaly black. Well, one good thing, she's not the white lady.<p>

"So, which option will it be, miss queen?" Next to me, Dimitri slips his hand into his duster.

"Option three." He growls at her. As he starts moving towards the woman, I get a crazy idea.

_Liss? Mind if I use your magic? _Completely confused, and terrified, she takes all the magic she has in her, and I take it from her. She new what I needed.

Not spirit, but fire.  
>I open my hands, aiming my palms to the strigoi, and I shoot fire at them. Dimitri turns around, his mouth falls open, and he almost drops his stake. The fire shoots out of my hands.<br>I burn the strigoi. The woman with the black clothes is standing at my right side. She ran away from the fire. Dimitri takes a few steps towards her.

"Don't kill her Comrade. I have some questions for her." He nodds, slaming her against the wall. Breakig some of her bones. As long as she lives, he may do anything with her he wants.  
>I let go of the fire, taking the two swords from under my bed. The next minutes are a blur, I remember Dimitri and I standing back to back, me, slashing my swords, Him, with his stake. The strigoi keep comming. But as I kick one out of the window, I see there are no more at the wall. I turn around. Dimitri blinks, My entire room is filled with dead strigoi. And one who is still alive. I walk over to her, scratch my silver sword over her neck.<p>

"Why do you wan't me dead?" It's a simple question, but I don't get an answer. I try again, with two swords trailing across her chest.

"You're a treath. They want you dead, because you're a threath to them. You can destroy them. Only you can."

"Who?"

"The king. And his wife."

"Who?" I ask again, I want to know exactly who they are.

"The strigoi king and his wife. They are afraid you will kill every single strigoi. If they don't kill you."

"Too bad, we just killed your army." I push my sword down, she is dead imediately. I let my wall down, check on Lissa. She is talking like crazy, to the head of the guardians, about what happened. _Liss, it's okay, we're okay. _She sights. And tells everyone that we're fine. Than she asks me to come to her.

As we walk towards Lissa, Dimitri's hand softly touches mine. I imediately look around to see if anyone sees it. But Than I realise, it doesn't matter anymore. I take his hand, and we walk to Lissa.

As soon as she sees me, She starts running towards me, wraps her arms around my neck, and keeps holding me. I laugh softly, she is not planning on letting go, so I just tell everyone what happened, with Lissa hanging around my neck. I see myself in a mirror, not much of a queen left.  
>My hair is tangled, my clothes torn, I have blood all over my clothes, and some on my face. I look a little like the strigoi woman. But I quickly push that thought away.<p>

**xoxoxox**

I must admit, I'm scared. I'm taking a shower, and after that, we'll go watch a happy movie, with my friends. My room is being restored, which was very needed. The walls were covered in blood, everywere dead strigoi, the window blown, the table smashed to the ground. It was a mess. Lissa invited me over to her room, untill mine was clean.

I sit down on Lissa's bed, Eddie and Mia are sitting on the couch, really close to each other, Lissa and Christian on the floor, snuggled agains each other. Than the door slams open. I stand next to the bed imediately, scared of another attack, but it's only Dimitri.

"Were the hell were you, Roza?"

"Who's Roza?" Chistian looks up confused. Only than seeing Dimitri is talking to me.

"I was here, like I told you I would be."

"You didn't told me."

"Oh, yes, I did, comrade."

"Anyways, I'm sorry if I didn't. Come watch the movie with us?" I don't want to fight right now. I only want to forget it. Tomorow we'll get our molnja's, and I'll have to think about it enough.

"Sure." He sits next to me on the bed. The movie starts, but I realy don't pay attention. I lay down, on my back, and Dimitri pulls me on to his chest.  
>Lying there, my head on Dimitri's chest, all my friends in the room, I'm happy. Things can stay like this forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I won't have very much time anymore this week, so it might take a few days for the new chapter.<br>Love,**


	12. Rose logic

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry, I know it lasted like, forever, but my best friend got really sick, and she had to go to the hospital, so I was just worrying if she was going to be okay, so I didn't had time to write a new chapter. But anyways, here it is, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RosePOV<strong>

They all start shouting. I look around, maybe not a good move to say that. Lissa smiles at me encouraging, and I know Dimitri is standing just one step behind me.  
>I raise my hands, but everyone is to busy giving their opinion, which no one else cares about.<br>Very un-queen like, I shout at them to be quiet. They look surprised, but at least now they're quiet.

"Will you guys please just listen to what I want to say?" They nodd slowly, they can't refuse me.

"What I was saying, is that the strigoi want me dead. They have a king, or at least, that is what the woman told me. And that means they are organised, and that means they're more of a threat that ever before. I think I need to go and pay a visit to this king she spoke of." No one is happy with this plan, I'm not very happy about it either, but it just has to be done. I dare a quick look behind me, and I know I'm going to be in trouble.

"You should have asked me first." he wispers, giving me a look like I'm a small child who has made some horrible mistake.

"I'm not a child anymore, I can look after myself." He grumbles, obviously not agreeing with me.

"We'll talk about this later." that doesn't sound good.

"Uuhm, your majesty? If I may?" I nodd at him. He Always support my crazy plans.

"I think you are most brave to do this, but it's not okay for you to risk your live, You are our queen, we need you. Let someone go in your place, but don't go yourself. I'm sure there are a lot of people who would want to go for you."

"But that's exactly what I don't want. I don't want people to get hurt because of me, I can't stand that. I know I'm your queen, but I'm also still a guardian, and the moroi still come first. I have to do everything I can to protect my people." The moroi sitting around the round table all look impressed, than Lord Zeklos starts clapping his hands, at first the others give him weird looks, but than they join in. In about five seconds, everyone is clapping.

"You will take as many guardians as we can affort." he sais, after everyone has stopped clapping. If it was up to me, I would go on my own, but I guess I have to be happy about what I got.

**xoxoxox**

"Damn, Rose, what were you thinking?" He turns around, the look on his face is so angry.

"I'm not a child, You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your guardian, and- well, you could at least tell me if you want to go do something Rose-like, and get yourself killed." he doesn't really sound angry, more hurt, and disapointed.

"Like you would have let me if I told you."

"No, probably not. It's too dangerous, you can't risk yourself like that."

"I can, if it means protecting my people. I can do whatever I want."

"You can't help them when you're dead now, can you?" his russian accent gets thicker when he's angry, and at this moment, he sounds like he has just learned to talk english.

"Son of a bitch, you're so-"

"Watch your language Rose."

"Oh god damn it, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my father, you're not my teacher, you don't have anything to say about me." Hurt in his eyes. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Rose, stop acting like a child."

"Than stop acting like my father." We're both silent for a while. This has lasted long enough.

"I only want to protect you, Rose."

"Maybe that's what you want, but if you protecting me means I can't do anything but sitting inside, than I would rather not have anyone protecting me." I turn around, so I don't have to see the pain in his eyes, he means it in a good way, but it just irritates me so damn much. I take a few steps towards the door. But he steps up behind me.

"Don't go" he wispers in my ear.

"I have to, Comrade. I have to protect my people, not just because I'm their queen, also because they're moroi, and I'm a guardian. You, of all people have to understand that." His arms lock around my waist, as if he can keep me with him, just by holding me tight enough. Feeling him hold me like this, makes me question why we ever fight, why would we do that, if it feels so good to be in each others arms?

"At least let me come with you, don't go alone." I turn around, he uses his body to press me agains the wall. Funny, it seems we're both turned on by fighting with each other. I place my hands on his chest, and nodd slowly. When I look up to look at me, he doesn't even give me time to look at him, he presses his lips agains mine. Not sweet, not soft, but still exactly what I need. His hands travel over my body, and his tongue finds his way into my mouth.

"ah, Rose I thought you'd be-... O My Gosh, lock the door you two, I'm sorry, uhm, I'm just gonna go..." I look at Dimitri, and we both start lauging, I escape his hands, although every inch of my body wants to get back there and touch him, and let him touch me. I walk out after Lissa.

"Liss?"

"Seems you were having a good time in there" I blush.

"Why did you want to see me?" I quickly change the subject. she smiles.

"Well, Rose, I'm still your best friend, is it wrong of me to want to see you before you're off on some stupid mission that might get you killed?" She doesn't smile anymore, she agreed to the plan, but I feel she isn't happy about it.

"I'll come back, don't worry."

"I know you will, but will you be Rose, or will you be...-" I know what she's thinking, and I don't need to look in her mind for that.

"I'm not going to turn Strigoi Liss, I won't. I would rather be dead, and I'm not going to die, so I'm going to come back to you."

"That's so your logic Rose."

"Ofcourse it is. Trust me, I will come back to you." She wrapps her arms around my neck.

"Please, Please, just be carefull." she wispers, I nodd in her hair.

"I will, Liss, I will."

"There's something I have to tell you." She doesn't look at me, and she hides her emotions from me. I'm concerned imediately, this doesn't sound good.

"Rose, I'm-..." Shock hits me. This can't be happening. She's too young.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Lissa told Rose? Let me know what you think! I'll update a new one as soon as possible. Reviews please!<br>Love,**


	13. god damnit, not you too

**Hey, please don't hate me? I'm sorry it took so long. I made it extra long, to make up for it. There's some RosexDimitri in it! hope you like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RosePOV<strong>

"Have you told Christian?"

"No, I'm scared he will get mad at me, and he will leave. I'm sure he will leave, he'll hate me." I take her hands, and turn her towards me.

"Liss, calm down, I know Christian, and you do too. He'll love it. He's going to be a dad, and he'll love that." She sights, and looks at me.

"Okay, I'll have to go tell him than... You're coming?"

"If that's what you want, of course-"

"Your majesty? We need you." I roll my eyes, they Always seem to need me at the moments I don't want them to.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Lissa walks away.

"Liss, wait, I'll be done in a minute, wait here okay?"

"They Always need you Rose, what happens when I need you?"

"I'm right here when you need me, you know that."

"I'm not so sure I know that anymore Rose, you're Always busy being queen, or doing whatever queens do." She steps back, reaching out for the door.

"Liss, come on, please, let me help you. I'll be right here in two minutes, wait for me." Whitout waiting for her answer, I walk out. She's been acting weird, like I'm going to leave her any moment. I'll just blame it on her being pregnant.

**xoxoxox**

"Seriously? that's what you needed me for?" I look around, they all look at me questioning. Like they are kittens, waiting for their mother to tell them what to do.

"Yes milady, we wanted you to decide when to have the official conoration ball. We can't decide that without you, since you'll have to be there."

"Okay, whatever, uh, put it on the first date you gave, it seems perfect." I'm so distracted I don't even remember what date it was.

"Okay milady, thankyou for your time."

"Anytime." I whisper under my breath. I find myself longing for Dimitri, he's gone for I dunno how long. His little sister was having a baby, and he had to be there. First he didn't want to, but I told him to, because his sister asked me to.  
>Time to find Lissa, talk some sence into her, and go tell Christian is going to be a dady, they're going to be awesome parents.<p>

"Liss, there you are, are you okay?" She looks up.

"Didn't think you would have time to come by?"

"What is that about?"

"You Always have something else to do, you don't care about me anymore, all you care about is being queen."

"That's enough, you know it's not true, I love you, and that won't ever change, I hate being queen sometimes, but if I want to do it good, and make something of it, I'll have to give it my time. Tomorow, we go somewere no one can find us, just the two of us, we'll have some girl time, and no one is going to disturb us. Okay?" She blinks tears out of her eyes, and takes my hand.

"I know Rose, I'm sorry, I would love that." she smiles weakly.

"Ready to go tell fire boy he's going to be a dady soon?" She rolls her eyes, I'll take that as a yes.

**xoxoxox**

"OmygoshLissa, isthattrue? I'msohappy." He talks so quickly, It's hard for me to understand what he sais. I'm standing by the door, next to Christians guardian. When I look at him, he is already looking at me. I raise my eyebrow at him, giving him an arogant look. I have no idea why, but he is annoying. Christian and Lissa start hugging and kissing, so I guess that's my call to leave. I mention for the other guardian to follow me, and we walk out, leaving the parents-to-be together.

"What?"

"You look familiar to me."

"Can be, I'm your queen." He imediately falls to one knee, begging my forgivenes for not seeing it.

"That's okay, stand up now." He does what I tell him to, but he doesn't dare looking at me.

"Stay here, okay? You're still on duty." He started walking with me when I wanted to walk away.

"What about you, your majesty? You can't walk alone."

"I can do anything I like, so yes, I can." I leave him with his mouth open, staring at me.

When I'm almost at my room, I notice someone following me. Very carefull to to show I've seen him, I just keep on walking. But I take another way. I take out my Phone, pretend to drop it on the ground, curse and bend down to pick it up. That's what I thought. When I'm on my knees, the person following me runs out of the shadows, jumping to attack me. But I know this move, since it once was mine. I know only one person who knows about it. I pretend not to notice, but I prepare myself to block the attack. His body slams against mine, forcing me to the ground, but I was prepared. I take his arms, and push him to the ground. It doesn't quite work out like I wanted, so I end up lying on top of Dimitri, my hands on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around my waist. It's not that I mind lying on top of him like this, but we are in the middle of a hall, and everyond could see us.

"Roza." Is all he sais, I forget he is not supposed to be here, I forget we are in public, I forget I am a queen, I forget everything, the only thing I know is how Dimitri's hands slide under my shirt, and he starts kissing my neck, breathing warm air on my skin.

"Comrade," I whisper. He reacts by flipping me over, so he is on top of me. The kissing in my neck gets harder, and I know there is no stopping us. I bury my hands in his hair, pulling his face up to mine, pressing my lips against his. His tongue imediately pushes against my lips, not waiting for my answer, his tongue meets mine.  
>That's the moment I remember we're in the middle of a hallway. I push Dimitri back a little, he looks at me, looks around us, and understands what I was going to say. He stands up in one move, pulling me up with him. Than he seems to decide he doesn't care, and he pushes me against the wall. What the hell happened to him? Normally he isn't like this. But at the moment, I don't really care.<br>I take his hand, and lead him to my room. I remember what a mess it is,

"Dimitri, close your eyes."

"What? Why, Rose?"

"Just do it, my room is a mess, I don't want you to see it." He just keeps looking at me. Okay than.

I pull my shirt over my head, his eyes slowly travel my body, but I quickly blindfold him with my shirt. He laughes, and tries to grab my waist, but I step backwards. I kick the door closed behind us, and push Dimitri towards the bed. He almost falls over when his foot hits a box standing in the middle of my room. I keep him on his feet, and make him standing before the bed.

"You must promise me not to look at the mess Comrade." I stand very close behind him, trailing my fingertops over his back, under his shirt. He breathes deep.

"I won't Rose, trust me, that's not what I'm interested in." Really a diferent Dimitri, well, not that I care. I take the blindfold off, and he turns around, grabs me, and lifts me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he pushes me down on the bed. The kissing starts again, hungry, hard, longing kisses. Our clothes fly through the room, and I'm sure we won't be able to find them.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri sais, our body's find each other, moving together, I don't know where my body ends and were his body starts. I feel his skin against mine, and I'm sure that I won't be able to ever stay away from him.

"I love you too, Comrade."

"Your room really is a serious mess."

"You promised not to look." he laughes, so I kiss him once more.

**xoxoxox**

"Rose, where are you?"

"I'm in my room, you know, the one you're standing in front of."

"ah, can I come in?"

"NO!" I shout, If Lissa sees me and Dimitri like this...

"Why not? something wrong?" No, not wrong, definately not...

"No, it's just a mess, give me 30 seconds, and I'll be right there." Dimitri is finaly waking up, pushing me against the bed, he starts kissing me. I could be lost in his kisses forever... But right now, I have to go to Lissa.

"Comrade, not now, Lissa is waiting for me." He moans, I step out of the bed, only to realise I'm naked, well... I walk over to the bathroom. I put some clothes on and walk out again. Dimitri is still in my bed, half sleeping.

"Come back, Rose."

"I can't, Lissa is waiting for me."

"We need to talk about some things." uh-oh, that doesn't sound good.

"Uuh, okay, I'll come to your room after Lissa is done with me." He nodds. I leave, Lissa is standing in front of my door, she takes a quick look in my room, than at me, and she starts laughing.

"I was wondering why you forgot our appointment, but now I understand."

"What do you mean?" I blush, since when, does Rose Hathaway blush?

"Well, if I had a hot Russian in my bed, I would forget my friends." She laughes when she sees my face.

"Okay, what do you need? can I help you with anything?"

"yeah, you can help me with going shopping, I need help with that."

"Okay, let's go!" I love shopping, she knows that.

**xoxoxox**

I didn't buy much, actually, I bought nothing but a little food. Lissa bought bags full of clothes, well, I guess she needed it. I told her I had to do something, I didn't tell her what exactly, because I actually don't know myself. As I walk through the hallway, people fall down to their knees, I've gotten used to it, so I just smile at them.

"So, what did you wan't to talk about? Comrade." He is sitting on his bed, and I'm on his chair.

"You can't go." he starts emidiately.

"Where?" I know what he means, but I want to hear it from him.

"To the strigoi king."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"I'm your guardian, and your boyfriend." boyfriend? that's diferent.

"We've had this conversation before."

"I know, but I won't stop untill you listen to me."

"God, damnit, not you too,"

"Too what?"

"It's like I don't have a life of my own anymore, there are people who try and decide what I'm going to wear the next day, there are servants who clean up my room, leaving everything in a diferent place, so I can't find anything anymore. People try to tell me what to do, they say it's to dangerous to fight, that I have to worry more about how I look, and they all seem to know exactly what I want, although I don't even know what I want myself."

"Roza..."

"No, stopit right there. Don't call me Roza, you can't decide for me what to do, and you won't." He looks hurt, and I know I'm out of line, but I can't keep it in anymore, than I do the worst thing I could have done. I, Rose Hathaway, queen of the moroi and dhampirs.

I start crying, really crying. I can't stop anymore. It's just too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Let me know! reviews please!<br>Love,**


End file.
